hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kraken
Kraken is a supporting character and one of the three comic-relief characters in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. He sings the song called "It's Party Time", to the passengers, on the cruise ship. Official Profile Appearance The Kraken is a massive blue sea creature with long and sharp teeth. His numerous tentacles are shown to be larger than the Legacy. Personality The Kraken is shown to be very friendly and helpful towards the passengers onboard the ship. Only wishing to sing, and perform for them all. Under the influence of Van Helsing's hypnotism, however, the Kraken becomes more mindless, ruthless and vicious. He's shown to be destructive and violent, and will attack anybody on sight. However, if affected by music, he will dance to whatever the song is in any way possible. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation The Kraken first emerges from under the sea when the Legacy cruise ship arrives at Atlantis. He greets the monsters on board by singing them a song. Later, Kraken is sleeping in his bed under the sea. However, Abraham uses the music sheet from inside the Instrument of Destruction to play a song that wakes up and hypnotizes Kraken. When Kraken awakes from his sleep, his eyes begin to twitch in beat witht he music and turn into an orange-red color. Kraken emerges from the ocean and begins to violently attack the monsters. Dracula attempts to stop him, but the Kraken quickly injures and suffocates Dracula with his tentacles. Mavis attempts to fly to her father and save him, but Kraken grabs Mavis and slams her back down onto the floor. It then tries to eat Dracula. Having seen enough, Ericka jumps onto Tinkles and rides him up Kraken's tentacle to save Dracula. Ericka lands onto one of the Krane's eyes, releasing Dracula, and Ericka and Dracula fall down to the destroyed floor. But Ericka manages to grab the ledge and save Dracula. After Ericka confesses her love for Dracula, Abraham commands Kraken to attack the two. However, this time Dracula catches Ericka, and saves him and her, before being pushed down into the dance floor by the Kraken's tentacle, injuring Dracula and Ericka. Then, Johnny convinces them that Van Halsing's music is mind controllng him and plans to combact the mind controlling music. Johnny and Dracula attempt to use upbeat and happy songs to snap Kraken out of this mind control. These attempts work temporarily, but Abraham's music proves to be too strong. Just before Kraken can eat Johnny and Dracula, Johnny turns on the Macarena song. This song proves to work, and frees Kraken from Abraham's control and shred the music sheet, Kraken is last seen waving goodbye to the cruise ship as it sails back home. Gallery Concept Art for Kraken.jpg|Concept Art for Kraken HotelTransylvania3_Kraken_kellman_mouth.jpg HotelTransylvania3_Kraken_poses.jpg tumblr_pfmrimcKu61tqmvmko1_1280.jpg Stills MeetTheKraken.png|The monsters are frightened by the Kraken WelcomeToAtlantis.png|Kraken welcomes the monsters to Atlantis Kraken_&_Friends_Posing.jpg VanHelsingKraken.png|Van Helsing hypontizes the Kraken Feca9e00643ca67--straitjacket-latex.png|The hypnotized Kraken attacks the Legacy. DracKraken.png|The hypnotized kraken tries to suffocate Dracula. KrakenRoar.png|The hypnotized Kraken roars very loudly; about to kill all the monsters p.txt.jpeg da018e62d694e99b07abaaeab6fc3304466a4e50r1-1242-690v2_hq.jpg stunning-summer-holiday-with-the-monsters-in-hotel-transylvania-3.jpg HotelTransylvania3_Kraken_wills.jpg Sebastien-camrrubi-sebastiencamrrubi-kraken-reelshen.jpg Videos HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 3 Movie Clip "Welcome To Atlantis" Trivia *Kraken is the largest monster in the series. *He's also arguably the strongest monster in the series, shown to be capable of destroying the bridge to Atlantis with ease, as well as overpowering every monster inside including Dracula and Mavis. *Technically speaking, Johnny was the one to de-hypnotize him, something no other monster could do. *Kraken has no dialogue throughout the movie, in fact he is silent and he only sings. The fact that he was singing It's Party Time, he is heard; singing I See Love in the end credits despite that he wasn't singing while he was shown. *Despite being a protagonist, Kraken becomes Professor Van Helsing's mind controlled slave. When he is hypnotized, he goes blind, becomes murderous, and attacks the monsters. *Kraken is a reference on Tamatoa from Disney's Moana, due to the similarities that they are both giant purple sea creatures that sing. References See also *Giant Octopus from 1st film Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Possessed Characters